


The Bet

by MyHeartYouStole



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Griangst, One-Shot, Suicide, Tumblr Prompt, but gri's a bit crazy and thinks its permadeath, dw respawn is enabled, mumbo and iskall are kinda spoons, there is absolutley no fluff, unfortunatley so, yhs-mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHeartYouStole/pseuds/MyHeartYouStole
Summary: During a meeting, The Architects decide to bet on who can stay on the rooftop of the Sahara factory longest during demise. Despite the windy weather, the boys carry through with their bet. Unfortunatley for Grian, things go slightly array.
Relationships: Mumbo Jumbo & Grian, Oliver Brotherhood & Charles | Grian, iskall85 & grian
Comments: 15
Kudos: 231





	The Bet

Two weeks before the end of demise It happened. It had been just a normal day as any, Grian had been below Sahara’s diamond pile adding little changes and texturing the Demise bunker. He had scheduled a meeting with the other Architects around noon to discuss restocking Sahara and to go over their budget. But for now he was stationed within the bunker admiring his work, proud of what he had managed to achieve in the few hours he spent down there ~~**don’t be stupid this is rubbish**~~. Packing the extra supplies in his inventory back into the mess of chests and shulker boxes behind him, Grian headed for the exit of the bunker. He still had an extra hour and a half before the meeting was supposed to happen, with that thought he headed over to Hermitville knowing the long journey would help cut down on the amount of time.

Over in Hermitville, Grian checked the Demise board to see if any new Hermits had demised over the last few days since he last checked it. Grian glanced back and forward between the alive and dead board, seemingly surprised by the two new heads sitting on the dead team. Apparently Tango and Impulse had managed to demise at the same time to the same track. The blonde winced in sympathy for the two before filing the information away on who to look out for. Rockets shot off from overhead and Grian looked up, waving at Ren as he passed by, the white of his monochrome skin blending into the clouds above ~~**you killed him, you're the reason he died**~~. Sighing, Grian walked back over the bridge of Hermitland and over the pathways of Hermitville leading to his towering village house. The Dragon high up sat proudly watching it’s owner enter into the house down below before returning once again to protect it’s hoard ( in this case it’s the build itself ) from any pesky attackers. The blonde looked up at the clock on the wall before letting out a miffed sound realising that he would be late if he did not leave. Setting out once again, Grian rushed up to the Nether portal into the looming tower and disappearing into the hellish dimension.

From outside the meeting room, Grian could spot Mumbo and Iskall in their seats making small conversation ~~**see? They don’t need you**~~ as they waited for him to arrive. Slipping into the room and around his ever-growing chair, Grian shot the two men a cheeky smile and an equally cheery greeting before calling a start to their very professional and business savvy meeting.

It was not professional nor was it business savvy. As usual the meeting had descended into chaos as Iskall begged Mumbo to restock the observers once again and Grian added to his chair claiming dominance over the other chairs. Mumbo had tried to bow out of the meeting room with some poor excuse of some sort of farm left running when it shouldn’t have been. That didn’t deter either Iskall or Grian who both held him down, stripping him of his elytra and armor and with the threat of demise too great without gear, Mumbo chose to stay. ~~**he doesn’t even want to be near you**~~

“ Hang on, it ain’t fair that I’m armorless while you two get to keep yours on. “ Mumbo whined, looking his friends up and down in betrayal. The two looked at each other, mischief gleaming in their eyes before they took their armor off as well. The mustached man looked on confused, having expected his friends to have just given him his armor back.

“Why don’t we play a game, “ Iskall started, “We’ll all head up to the roof and play chicken, winner wins whatever diamonds we bet.” Grian was already nodding his head as he shucked off his golden armour.

And without further prompt, the three Architects made their way out to the back courtyard and over to the ladder leading up the roof. Strong winds blew on the top of the roof, all three men having to ground their feet into the concrete so that they could stand. Placing a chest down, Grian placed 6 diamonds into the chest, officially having placed his bet. Iskall and Mumbo followed suit, Iskall deciding to bet 10 diamonds and Mumbo betting 8. Spending the next 5 minutes battling the wind the men had bunkered down in the roof sitting on supplies and chests that hadn’t been cleaned up. Nearby Grian had spotted some rope attached to a post blowing in the wind. He had reached out for it, thinking it could be useful to keep him from blowing away. Rope in hand, the blonde turned back towards his partners who were both locked in a conversation with each other. Despite the howling winds above them, they managed to hold their conversation well, only asking the other to repeat twice ~~**they don’t want you to talk to them**~~. Grian watched on listening to them talk about their different projects when he felt a harsh tug on the rope he was holding. He held on tighter, willing the rope to fight against the strong wind pulling against it.

Now, there is something to know about Grian, for as strong as he physically was, he was not heavy. For as heavy the building materials he lugged around all day where, his own body weight did not match theirs, in fact if it weren’t due to the little amount of muscle mass he had managed to build, he most certainly would have been blown off when they first got on the roof. So, it was only natural that a thick heavy rope blowing in the wind was enough to topple him, tugging him along just enough to be caught up in the wind and be sent careening over the edge of the roof. Gripping the rope for dear life itself, Grian hung flimsily off the side of Sahara as panic and adrenaline flooded his body. At least from where he currently was he no longer had to was the wind head on. No instead he had to face the down drift of the wind surrounding the building. The wind pushed down on him as he held the rope even tighter, knuckles turning white.

“ Oi! Help! “ Grian shouted, but to no avail since the wind was just so loud it prevented the other two hermits from hearing their friend’s desperate pleas. Grian looked down towards the ground measuring the distance to see if he could survive, but he wouldn’t he couldn’t ~~**no one can survive death why would you?**~~. Flashes of a world forgotten yet remembered filled Grian’s vision and he felt as if he was back in high school. He was going to die. ~~ **you’re finally going to die**~~. Grian shouted out for help once again in hopes that someone would help him.

“ Mumbo?! Iskall?! Please someone help me, please.. ~~**Taurtis? Sam? Anyone?**~~ ” Grian sobbed to himself, rope tightening in his hand ~~**against your throat.**~~

The aforementioned men stayed oblivious in their own world, having moved onto a different topic. Both had forgotten their reason for being on the roof, absorbed in their conversation about their excitement for the honey blocks Xisuma had mentioned would be in the next update. They had both made a move to stand, fighting against the wind as they walked across the rooftops and down the ladder, still talking the whole way down. Completely having bypassed the fact they were leaving without their mischief maker, the two went down the elevator to the ground floor of the factory building.

Grian’s arm was starting to hurt, and he didn’t know how much longer he could hold on. He was hoping desperately that the others would notice he wasn’t with them ~~**even if they did why would they go looking? they don’t care**~~ His whimpers die down as he runs out of tears in their eyes ~~ **letgoletgoletgoletgoletgoletgo**~~

“ Guys? Are you still there? I don’t know what I’ve done but...I’m sorry “ The last of his tears fall as he stares at the sky above him. Why not just let go? He was no longer in a permadeath realm, right? So then, there would be no harm in dying...right? ~~**Yesyesyesyesyesdiediediediedie**~~

Mumbo and Iskall walked out of the factory building, going along the path that led to the shop from the main courtyard. Oblivious to their friend just behind them, clinging to a rope without his armour on. Halfway through the courtyard, they decided to sit by the fountain as they continued talking.

 ~~ **Doitdoitdoitdoitdoit**~~ With every passing moment Grian lost more and more of his reality, the lines blurred between past and present. He was lost in a sea of headaches, dehydrated from crying and throat ran raw. Even if he was in a permadeath world, wouldn’t letting go be better? They weren’t coming for him, so why waste energy fighting the inevitable? Yeah, he’ll just speed up the process. ~~**yesyesyesyesyesyesyes**~~

Mumbo had been the one to notice, something bright had moved out of the corner of his eye, and by nature his head moved to see it better. This wasn’t what he had expected, eyes wide he watched as Grian’s hand released and the rope unwound out of his hand.

“ NO! “ Mumbo shouted, watching as Grian’s body shifted in the air to look towards the sound. Confusion crossed his face before resignation set in, he must have come to his own conclusions Mumbo thought. Grian’s next words chilled Mumbo to the bone.

“ Why did you do this? I thought you cared “

**Grian fell from a high place**

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to @Unapoligisedautistic on Tumblr for this prompt! If you wanna see more content from me, please feel free to follow me! https://shlumpadump.tumblr.com/  
> Feedback and criticism is very much appreciated ( - u - )  
> Also, if anyone ever wanted to see a second chapter or the aftermath of this story, please feel free to tell me! It would most likely be filled with all the fluff.


End file.
